Kamila Darkwood
Kamila Darkwood is a character created by Inflationking. Her partner is SDK a Cherubic Kunoichi. Background A young witch born with incredible Dark powers who was feared by even her own family. Its because of these dark powers that people have tried to kill her ever since she was a baby. However, her mother felt she had a chance to turn out good, and for her protection, left her in the care of an extremely powerful witch. During her training, Kamila discovered that her happy emotions sealed away a large portion of her magical powers, and one day, when she was saddened to the point of suicide, her powers were unlocked in the form of the deadly Dark Kamila. Kamila currently seeks a way to control her dormant powers and bring them out to their fullest without putting others in danger. Her goal in life is to find her older brother and put an end to his wicked ways. Now she has found herself in a new place. Her dark powers have also appeared to her in an unexpected form, her partner SDK. Her once darker and sadistic half now has gained a body of her own, albeit a much less powerful one. However they soon realize they are a powerful match together. Kamila now hopes to gain that wish to save her brother from his madness and bring back the family she once knew, that is unless SDK doesn't get her to wish on ultimate power instead. Personality Kamila is generally cheerful most of the time, but can often have moments of doubt about herself. Her drive to redeem her family name is a powerful one, and Kamila believes darkness can do good. Appearance Kamila has short red hair, yellow/green eyes, and a light skin tone. Abilities * Light Form Transformation - She is able to take on a form called Light Kamila, which boosts the light magic of those around her. This also cuts down dark magic, which she uses to change Okuni back from their Dark Forms. * Dark From Transformation - Kamila is able to change certain Okuni into their darker selves, like a Cherubic into an Orphan for example, and give them a boost in dark power. This forced transformation works easiest on her partner SDK and causes the least amount of backlash. Other Okuni however suffer pain from it over time. *Limited Levitation - Kamila can fly short distances and hover over obstacles. This however requires intense concentration and a lot of mana to use. *Limited Hellfire Manipulation - Kamila can generate small flames of black hellfire. This has many uses, from making a campfire to keep warm at night, to warding off enemies. Okuni In Her Belly Left on Ranch ... Gallery Kamila V3.png|Kamila created using a character creator program. Trivia * Sometimes when SDK gets out of hand, Kamila tickles her to get her to stop. This usually works 90% of the time. If push comes to shove, she'll threaten to use her wish to turn SDK powerless forever. Category:characters Category:fanmade characters Category:Shamans